


The New Bed

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Nolan invites TK to spend the night for the first time since they moved out of apartments in the same building. It's somewhat trickier than expected.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	The New Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/gifts).



> Happy birthday! :D This is shorter than I'd planned, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!
> 
> Kevin Hayes is mentioned, but doesn't appear.

TK understood why Nolan had moved in with Kevin, but he didn't exactly like it. He missed having Nolan just a few moments away to hang out whenever he wanted, and he missed having easy access to another fridge whenever his got boring - but most of all, he missed having his boyfriend available for cuddles after hard games.

"You know Kevin knows we're together, right?" Nolan pointed out the first time TK lamented their (relative) distance. "Like, there's no reason you can't come over and chill."

"It's not the same!" TK pouted. "You don't even have the same bed!"

Nolan rolled his eyes. "A bed is a bed. Come over tonight and you'll see."

Sure enough, TK went to Kevin's house that night with a bouquet of roses. He presented them to Nolan with a flourish: "They match y-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'm breaking up with you," Nolan informed him in the least threatening tone TK had ever heard. He took the roses anyway and ushered TK inside. "Want to watch something?"

"Sure." They sat on the couch and, after some bickering, chose a show. "Where's Kevin?"

"His room. He told me he wanted us to have some time to ourselves."

"Cool." TK rested his head on Nolan's shoulder, as was his custom, and proceeded to chirp the show mercilessly. Nolan groaned at some of them, but he also nuzzled TK's head quite frequently, so TK knew he was actually quite happy.

Once the program ended, Nolan turned off the television and nudged TK. "Get up, Teeks. Time for bed."

"The new bed!" TK stood up, then paused. "I forgot to bring my stuff."

Nolan's cheeks reddened. "I have some of your clothes that were in my old apartment, plus your toothbrush."

"Aww, you kept all that because you love me!" TK kissed him on the forehead.

They went to Nolan's room, where the aforementioned items belonging to TK were waiting on top of the dresser. "You can use the bathroom first," Nolan said.

"OK." TK did so, then used the time while Nolan was in the bathroom to look around the bedroom. Most of the items were unchanged from the apartment, but in different places - both familiar and unfamiliar.

"What do you think?"

TK turned to face Nolan. "Looks great, dude. Now let's try this bed."

Nolan sighed in exasperation as he and TK walked over to the bed. Nolan got under the covers, then waited for TK to join him. "It's the same type of mattress."

TK poked it a few times. "Yeah, I guess so." He frowned. "But you need to be more in the middle. If I move too much, I'm going to fall out."

"You won't fall out," Nolan grumbled, shifting a few more inches. "Better?"

"Much better, dude." TK snuggled up to Nolan and wrapped his arms around him. "Ah, yes."

"Uh, no. I'm spooning you, not the other way around. Let go."

"If you insist," TK sighed, loosening his arms. "But next time it's my turn."

"If you insist." Nolan pulled TK close and kissed him softly. "Night, Teeks. Love you."

"Love you, too, Nols." TK fell asleep quickly.

Nolan's alarm woke them up at the customary time the following morning. "Ugh," Nolan groaned as he struggled to free his arms from under TK. "I didn't miss this."

"Liar," TK singsonged. "You totally missed waking up with me."

"I didn't miss what it meant for my limbs." Nolan shut off the alarm, then smiled at TK. "So? New bed, same us, no problem, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," TK said, also smiling. "You and me, the way we like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
